


Its called a dumb idea and I don't agree with it

by Shootmewithasilverbullet



Series: City Wolves [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Captain Allen - Freeform, Chris Miller - Freeform, Connor convinces Gavin to 'help' with a case, Gavin is purrest doggo, Human!Connor, Little plot, M/M, My werewolf AU so no big lycans just fluffy woofs sorry, Pointless fun, They gotta investigate dog parks and guess what happens, because there is no death in this fic, fun random stuff, human!AU, mentions of:, small case, spazz Gavin becuase werewolves are spazzy, things are obviously not that easy, unless it was death, werewolf!Gavin, you probably guessed right!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shootmewithasilverbullet/pseuds/Shootmewithasilverbullet
Summary: Connors newest case takes him to a dog park, but you need a dog to investigate that without looking really awkward, so he enlists the only (well, second only) werewolf he knows to assist him. because two pairs of eyes are better than one.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Convin - Relationship
Series: City Wolves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028478
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	Its called a dumb idea and I don't agree with it

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for coming look guys I'm really not dead!  
> Joined the Convin Secret Santa 2020 Xmas in July trade off and so here we are!  
> This is for **@detective-phxcker** on Tumblr, and the prompts were fluff and werewolves, so here you are! i really hope you enjoy this my friend!

"This is stupid."

" _Detective_."

"I'm just saying this is the worst fucken idea ever."

Connor sighed loudly and Gavin caught the irritated eye roll. He didn't comment on it though, didn't need to. It _was_ a dumb idea and Connor knew it, but it was their only idea and you know when something was just so dumb that it did a 180° right around to being an actual good idea? Yeah that was this.

Not that Gavin would _ever_ admit to it out loud.

"Please, Gavin."

He would never admit that just hearing Connor _beg_ was enough for Gavin to agree to anything, so obviously he was going to say yes, he just had to make a show of it. Make it look like he really needed to think it over. So Gavin sighed, scratched a hand over his jaw like he was thinking about it, weighing the pros and cons, made it look like he was really _deliberating_ the idea and Connor squirmed a little on the spot. It was hard not to crack a smile just watching the younger detective, until a good minute had gone by and continuing the farce would have just been cruel. "You realize this isn't even my case, right?"

"Yes. However, this case also has nothing to do with Captain Allen either, and he has agreed to help." a pause. "He also required much less convincing."

This time it was Gavin's turn to roll his eyes, pushing up off his rolly office chair and reaching for his jacket hanging behind it. "Yeah yeah, guys a fucking Saint, I get it." he rubbed a thumb over the leather before dropping the coat back over his chair, he wasn't really going to need it for this plan of Connors.

"I wouldn't go that far, but he's more willing to assist than a certain Detective I know."

"You done? Cuz I could go back to doing my own fucking work right now and you can find some other crazy person to help you out here, Con."

Both of Connors hands went up, to try and calm him down but the little shit was smiling. "I'm sorry, we can leave as soon as you're ready."

Gavin heaved a heavy sigh. Why did he always say yes? "Tell me the plan again."

"Of course." Con nodded, leaning back against Gavin's desk. "Since the abductions are happening in these three locations-" He held up his phone, the map on screen had three spots circled in red: dog parks. "We decided that the only way to go in unnoticed was to essentially use the parks as intended. But because there are three locations and we don't know what one will be chosen as the hunting grounds, we need to monitor all three locations simultaneously."

It made sense but..."Why aren't you just using real dogs? "

"We are." and before Gavin could do anything but glare because he was _not_ a damn dog! Connor quickly corrected himself. "I mean, we have Sumo! Hank will be monitoring park B with Sumo. Officer Miller and Captain Allen will be in Park A and we take Park C."

Like he'd originally thought: Stupid idea. "You think people won't know the difference between an actual dog and a werewolf?"

"I don't believe so. It's illegal to shift in public. Most humans haven't had a chance to see an actual werewolf in their canine body. There aren't many opportunities to. Plus, there are many dog breeds that are very large, so I doubt you'll stand out too much. Plus, with the extra eyes it'll be easier to monitor the area."

"So why's Old man Anderson by himself with the drooling wonder?"

"Because there's been a lot of police activity recently in and around Park B and even if we don't think the culprit will show up there again we still need to monitor the area."

Alright it made perfectly good sense, Gavin was just annoyed because he hated the idea of playing the part of a _dog_. Because he _wasn't_ one. He rubbed a hand over his eyes and sighed. He honestly couldn't find a loophole in Connors plan that would get him out of it. "Alright. Where do you want to do this?"

Silence. "Ex-excuse me?"

Connors stutter made Gavin laugh. "Uh... The shift? You don't want me to do it outside the dog park do you? That's fucken obvious Connor I have to get naked." and police or not it was still illegal to shift out in public.

Wherever Connors' train of thought had gone, he didn't let on, instead shaking his head and smiling, "Right. Here is fine. I have everything I need with me."

Oh great that didn't sound ominous in any way. "No." Gavin pointed an accusing finger at the brunette, knowing full well what Connors love for dogs meant for _him_. He knew Connor _too_ well. "No outfits. No nothing. I'm done as soon as you bring out some stupid ass little dog jacket-"

"-Alright!" Connors hands were up again, trying to calm Gavin down before things got too exciting. They were, after all, standing in the middle of the precinct and Tina was halfway across the room watching them, grinning from ear to ear. "I wouldn't do that I promise!"

"Uh huh." Gavin was suspicious of course, because this was Connor, but he let it drop for now. Mainly because he didn't want to give Tina any more fuel to use against him. "One jacket, Connor, and I'm canceling your stakeout plans."

Connor visibly pouted at that, "I don't even put jackets on Sumo."

Whether he believed him or not was besides the point, and Gavin took that opportunity to walk away from his desk, heading towards the men's washroom. Passing by Tina's desk was a mistake. She was ready with a comment as soon as he was close enough to hear it.

"You two are adorable."

"Shut the fuck up, Chen."

As uncomfortable as it was to shift, especially at work, it only took a few minutes before Gavin's big furry wolf self was padding back out into the precinct bullpen with a mouthful of his clothes. His ears twitched back at hearing Tina's coos but he ignored it, because he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of liking it. Gavin's nails scratched against the linoleum floor as he made his way to his desk, effectively spitting out his mouthful of clothes when he reached his chair, disgusting himself already because there was already so much drool on his jeans in that short amount of time. Ugh he really hoped that didn't stain.

Finally, after trying to ignore Connor for as long as possible, Gavin finally glanced up at him and as expected, the brunette was trying his hardest to contain himself. _Fucking fantastic._

"Here-" Connor paused after his first word, rummaging through the messenger bag he wore until he found what he was looking for, pulling out a long strip of leather. "You'll need this."

Gavin was baffled for a moment or two. He didn't know why he'd need something like that. He didn't even know what it was for half a second, until suddenly he _did_ know and he absolutely curled his lips and growled. He couldn't say it with words but his growls were very clear on their meaning: _Fuck right off._

"I'm sorry, Detective, but the parks have strict regulations in regards to leashes and collars. You have to."

No. No amount of convincing would get him to wear that. He didn't have to do anything! It was already humiliating enough, did he have to really go as far as wearing a collar? He _wasn't_ a fucking dog!

Connor moved and Gavin snapped at him, forcing the younger Detective back a step. Not that Connor was scared of Gavin, no, it was the opposite. He was trying to give Gavin space.

"Please, Gavin? The whole operation is dependent on this. I've poured hours into this case and you know if I had any other choice I wouldn't bother you with this but I don't have a choice. So please, can you cooperate with me?"

He didn't know when he'd stopped growling but he had. Something in the way Connor said _Please_ this time easily subdued Gavin's wolf. He wasn't docile by far, but he could understand wanting to do a good job. Especially on a case that he’d worked hard on. Yeah, Gavin wasn't exactly a nice guy but he wasn't going to outright sabotage Connors case. So he huffed, butt hitting the linoleum in resignation. What the hell had he gotten himself into.

Connor visibly relaxed and took a step towards him, and when Gavin didn't snap at him, he understood the message and went to work quickly before the ornery Detective changed his mind. Connor slid the leather of the collar around the thick furr of Gavin's neck, fastening it so that it was a bit loose. It was uncomfortable and felt weird and confining and Gavin shook himself out to try and get rid of the feeling but the collar stayed in place much to his dismay. He huffed again, which only made Connor laugh.

"It isn't that bad."

So said the guy not being choked to death by a leather strap. Gavin's tongue lawled out of his maw and he panted, his wolf already stressed out by how confined he felt, and it only made Connor laugh a little more. Fucking insensitive bastard.

"You poor thing.'' There was a smile on Connors lips though as he spoke and the brunette lifted both his hands, brushing them through Gavin's fur and for a minute Gavin was distracted from his situation by how _good_ that felt. Connor skritched and Gavin groaned, content for the first time in a long time. He couldn't remember anyone actually touching him like this while he was in his wolf state, and God it was nice.

"Aren't you just the _cutest_?" it was Tina, and she was draping herself over him like a heavy blanket and Gavin forgot how content he'd been just seconds before, teeth bared, a growl rolling from deep in his chest. Fucking Tina! "Gavin! You never do this for me and I've asked you so many times! This isn't fair, I'm your best friend!"

It didn't matter how much he tried to shake her off, Tina stayed right where she was, clinging into his neck until he finally gave up. What the fuck ever. He was regretting this whole plan all over again and made sure to glare at Connor so he knew just how annoyed he was right that second. Because this was Connors fault. If he hadn't asked Gavin to do this, he wouldn't be in this fucking situation with Tina Chen hanging off of him.

Slowly, Gavin felt Tina loosen her grip on him, and her clinging turned into pets, but Gavin was still annoyed with her. He'd bite her if it wouldn't have gotten him into trouble with Fowler.

"-nnor you have a way with him."

Hm?

A laugh. It was Connors. "I really don't."

Gavin's ears twitched forward, just as Connors hand came down and fluffed up the furr on top of his head, and instantly Gavin's ears flattened at the touch. Maybe it was because Con was a dog person, but he knew how to pet the best between him and Tina. Gavin's eyes closed while he enjoyed the rubs between his ears, and for a minute he forgot what they were even doing. Forgot that he was supposed to be cranky, that he hadn't had a cigarette in over 2 hours, or that he was wearing a collar. There were voices around him, talking, probably Tina and Connor but Gavin wasn't listening. It felt like he was in a trance just absorbing the motion of Connors hand rubbing circles on his head, occasionally scratching behind his ears until suddenly he wasn't anymore.

"We should get going though. The others have already left."

Going? Going where? His mind was a blank slate for a moment as he watched Connor stand up and straighten out his jacket, before things started slowly coming back. Fuck. Gavin wasn't sure what was more fucked up, the fact that he'd agreed to pretend to be a dog, or that he'd gotten so absorbed in getting _petted_ that he'd so easily forgotten where he was. His ears flicked forward, suddenly aware of everything around him, including Tina who was sitting way too close to him. Huffing, Gavin pushed passed her, bumping her with his heavy shoulder on purpose.

"Rude!"

Tina squawked at him but Gavin was more interested in what Connor was doing. It looked as if Con was sifting through the lump of clothing Gavin had dropped onto his chair earlier, and as if he'd felt the eyes on him, the young detective turned his head enough so he could see Gavin watching him.

"You'll need your badge, gun and wallet, and clothes too in case we run into trouble."

Another huff from Gavin, it was all he could do to answer. The trouble Con was talking about wasn't going to come from their perp, but probably someone who'd recognize Gavin for what he was, and have a problem with it. Too many of those kinds of idiots around. Opinionated, loud and stupid. Gavin hated those kinds of people.

"I know." Connors quiet laugh drew his attention again, and Gavin's tail started swaying at the sound. "But just in case. Better prepared than not." Connor packed the items in his bag and folded the clothes quickly, before Gavin was following him through the precinct and out the rear door, weaving through the parking lot until a car door opened and Connor was motioning for Gavin to get in.

Gavin hesitated, only because he'd never been in a car like this before, and he wasn't sure how he'd react at all. His wolf was a lot more earnest when reacting to things than Gavin would normally be and he didn't know what kind of embarrassing thing he’d end up doing inside a car. God damn why hadn’t he thought this through before agreeing to this stupid idea?

"What's the matter?"

 _Nothing_. He was fine. Gavin jumped up into the passenger's seat and sat down, his back against the seat, staring out the front window, and he waited. Connor was in the driver's seat quick enough, and as soon as the car started, Gavin's tail started a slow _thump thump_ against his seat. They were barely halfway down the street and Gavin already had his nose pressed against the passengers side window, staring out at the pedestrian traffic they passed.

Connor chuckled, but before Gavin could react, the window started going down, and he could stick his whole head out into the wind, which really just made his tail thump harder against the seat. God it actually felt really nice how had he missed something so fucking magical?

“You know…”

Quiet. The lack of continued speech made Gavin lift his head up enough so that he could glance at Connor, who was focused on the road and didn’t look as if he was going to continue talking.. After a silent moment, Gavin huffed, annoyed.

Connor shrugged “Nothing. It’s just that you seem a lot less combative when you’re like this. It’s different.”

 _Pfft_. Gavin rolled his eyes and went back to the window, making a mental note to make things more difficult for Connor from here on out just because apparently he was supposed to be difficult. Dumbass, he wasn’t always difficult. Gavin could be compliant when he needed to be. Look at today! He was definitely not as miserable as usual when Connor asked him to participate in this stupid stakeout. Right? _Whatever_.

The car turned down a few more streets, finally pulling into a parking lot. Sure enough, there were a few other cars already parked, and the shrill sound of dogs barking. Gavin was already fucking regretting this. Connor came around the car and Gavin didn’t bother lifting his head, just let it stay on the ledge of the open window, 100% impeding Con’s ability to open the door.

“Come on. You’re supposed to be happy we’re here.” The smile was evident in Connors voice.

 _Yeah, right_. whoopty fucken do.

Connor sighed, his arms crossing over his chest. “Think of it this way. I want you to go out there and scout the area, make sure everythings in order. Sniff out the people here and see if you can find someone who seems a bit ‘off’, okay?”

That made Gavin lift his head up finally. He could do that. He wasn’t just here, he was here doing fucking _work_ and Gavin was _good_ at doing work. Connor took that as a sign and opened the door, letting Gav get out of the car.

“I'll do my own reconnaissance. Dog owners love talking about their dogs, so i’ll schmooze with a few people here. I'm sure you’ll get a lot of people asking about you.”

And it worked. Connors' plan actually seemed like it was going to work.

The typical smells lingered all around the park. Shit and piss from the dogs running around, a mix of scents from each dog but those were easily placed and ignored. The people: your usual white, middle class American woman, mostly smelt the same. Perfume that had been applied too heavily - lilac, lavender, the faint hints of citrus dish soap. He couldn't pinpoint anything overly obnoxious or odd. They all smelt like they should. He caught a few bits of conversation here and there, but it was all basic gossip, who was slandering who and she said that. Boring shit and nothing remotely suspicious.

He was sniffing around a woman’s packed tote bag when his ears twitched at the sound of a familiar laugh, and his head came up instantly to see where it had come from. It was Connor, that much Gavin knew, but the laugh was a pitch higher than Con’s usual fake chuckle - the one he’d been using while chatting with the women around the park. This one was more genuine, and Gavin zero’d in on it in an instant. Con was across the park, chatting with a dude that Gavin hadn’t seen yet, who'd probably just gotten here. He was holding some rat looking thing that barely passed as a dog, and Connor was there beside him, _laughing_.

 _What the fuck_ they were supposed to be fucking working not flirting with assholes who couldn't tell the difference between a rat and a dog!

Gavin padded across the large park, not just on a mission, but now he was also annoyed at his apparently oblivious partner because Connor didn’t even notice he was there until Gavin was literally forcing himself between the two of them, butting his shoulder against this rando’s leg to really give him the hint to _get the fuck out of there_.

“G-Gavin-??”

“Wow, is this your dog?”

Dumbass almost dropped his rat dog while he re-balanced himself after getting shoved aside. Too bad, Gavin would have made a show of eating the thing if it had dropped to the ground. Put the miserable thing out of its misery. Gavin's lips curled, flashing his teeth and he growled for real - not the half-assed growl he'd given Tina at the precinct. He was down right feral.

“Yes it is.” Connor was kneeling down and he tugged at the collar around Gavin’s neck as if to try and reign him in, but Gavin barely noticed the pull, focused on the asswipe he was trying to get rid of. “Gavin, there’s no need for that.”

There was abso-fucken-lutly a need for this! Connor tugged the collar a bit harder and this time, forced Gavin to look at him, annoyed, only to have Connor glaring at him. What the fuck was Connor glaring at him for? Another growl rolled from deep in his chest, this time directed at Connor.

"Gavin." the brunette leaned forward both hands reaching up to scratch into Gavin's fur, close enough to talk without being heard. "You're making a scene and making it hard for me to do my job." Ha! Did Connors job involve flirting with anyone who gave him some attention? "Think about it rationally for a moment, please. You're reacting too emotionally."

He was fucking _not_ reacting too emotionally he was just… Just reacting… Like anyone would because… Because what? Okay so maybe he wasn't really using his head right now but that didn't mean he didn't have a good reason to react the way he was. Right? He huffed after a moment, acknowledging what Connor had said to him in a way that would reassure Connor he understood, but instead of going back to what he was doing, Gavin laid down by Connors feet, listening.

Maybe Con had a point. This dude had just gotten to the park and had zeroed in on Connor, chatting him up before he'd even let his dog down. Speaking of dogs, the guy was still holding the dog with him in his arm while talking to Connor about how nice the weather had been lately and random outdoor exercises blah blah blah. This was supposed to be a dog park, so why hold onto your animal if you didn't expect to stay there long? But then why would you bother coming unless it was for a reason?

Gavin lifted his head off the grass and sniffed, inhaling Connors familiar scent of vanilla and honey, and the unscent of this stranger. Another sniffed confirmed that his nose was not lying. He smelled the equivalent of a supply closet. Bleach, dawn dish soap, other types of cleaners that had equally sharp scents, and they totally consumed this guys natural scent in a way that had Gavin on edge. It wasn't strong, he doubted that Connor would be able to smell it but that didn't change the fact that this guy used heavy cleaners a lot. It happened, janitorial staff often had heavy scents like this but Gavin highly doubted this guy was any sort of janitor

Considering who Connor was looking for, this guy could very well be their perp. But how did he go about telling Connor that? They hadn't exactly planned out how to communicate.

"Hey, you think you'd like to grab a coffee or something? There's a place nearby."

Gavin's ears perked up. What a sleeze, christ. Who did that ? Ask strangers out for coffee after stalking them to a dog park they weren't even using. Good thing Connor had some fucking sense-

"That would be nice."

What the fuck Connor why? Guy was obviously a weasel, wasn't even good looking, had bad taste in dogs and - and- oh maybe this was actually part of the plan. God what was wrong with him? Of course it was part of the fucking plan. Maybe they'd get a lead if they followed buddy out of the park. Gavin lifted himself up off the grass just as the guy started leading the way. He stayed close to Connor, shoulder rubbing against the brunettes thigh as they walked.

"Here, if you just leave the windows down a bit we can leave the dogs here while we get a drink. Yeah?"

Yeah right. Fucking sleezy sketchy asshole had really picked the wrong detectives to tango with. There was no way Gavin was going to stay-

Connor pulled open his car door, the backseat. "Up, Gavin."

Gavin didn't move.

What? He wasn't going to go in the car and leave Connor out here with Sketchy McSketch. He glared only to have Connor glare right back at him.

"Your dog doesn't really listen, does he?"

"He isn't trained very well. He was a rescue."

 _Asshole_.

"Come on, Gavin, in the car." and when Gavin refused to move an inch, Connor sighed, as if he were dealing with a petulant child, which Gavin most certainly was fucking not. "I'll leave the window open for you. It'll be fine as long as you stay in and don't jump out."

What kind of- _Oh_.

Gavin leapt up into the car and sat his butt down, staring at McSketch guy who wasn't paying any attention to him at all. The guy was staring gross holes into Connor and it was making Gavin seriously uncomfortable, especially the idea of leaving Connor alone with him. It was fine. Gavin committed the guy's scent to memory and glared at him from the backseat of Connor's car. His time was coming.

"Here," Connor pulled his messenger back over his shoulder and dropped it into the backseat with Gavin. "You'll need this. Be a good boy for me." and he gave an extra pat to Gavin's snout for good measure before turning back to Sketchy McAsshole with a smile. "Where was this coffee shop again?"

"Just down a bit, towards Eleventh st." Buddy was sans dog, had probably dropped it off in his car. He led Connor away from Gavin, across the parking lot until they were out of sight and Gavin could not get rid of the anxious feeling that had coiled in his stomach.

Gavin grabbed the messenger bag in his maw and dropped it out the open window before trying to maneuver himself enough so he could get out the window. The only issue was that Connors car was small, and Gavin was big, making it really fucking difficult to maneuvre himself enough so he could actually get out the window. Jumping was out of the question considering from shoulder to shoulder he was almost as wide as the window itself, so he struggled, one paw at a time until he could push himself out. His legs tangled on his way out making his tumble onto the pavement more than a little ungraceful, but he was out, and had a bag full of his things. He just needed a quiet, private place.

Grabbing Connors messenger bag with his teeth, Gavin started looking for a spot, annoyed that the area around the park was open and spread thin with places big enough to hide him while he took the few minutes to shift back. Time wasn’t on his side though, and after a too long minute Gavin pushed open the door to a public washroom, thankfully empty, and tried to fit himself in a stall. It was awkward and tight and cramped, and getting the collar off his next was almost impossible but he managed. Thankfully Connor had left it as loose as possible. The tight space made his shift back slow and slightly more painful than he was used to when he had room to stretch but he did it without being interrupted by anyone entering the bathroom.

With cramped muscles and sweat beading down his back from the exertion of shifting, Gavin dressed himself with some trouble, replaced his gun, wallet and badge where they belonged while silently cursing the fact that Connor had left his leather jacket back at the precinct.

Fucking _Connor_. Why'd he have to pull dumb shit like this and ultimately stress Gavin the fuck out? It was bad enough that he'd been literally forced to shift, twice, in the span of an hour, (which was really fucken exhausting) but now he had to go rescue the idiot before he got kidnapped or worse. At the very least, Gavin was so in tune with Connors scent that tailing him was like following a boardwalk that led him straight to the coffee joint, which was (Surprise surprise) void of either Con or McSketchster. They'd been there, he could distinctly scent Connor on the door handle leading into the shop. Did they backtrack?

He started retracing his steps slowly, subtly taking a sniff of the air around him as he walked, trying to figure out where Connor had gone from here. He hadn't seen them heading back to the parking lot or the park, Gavin would have noticed that. So where…?

The sound of movement down an alley caught his ear and Gavin paused at the mouth of an alleyway. Well, it made sense, and those sounds could have been a scuffle. Carefully, Gavin pulled his gun from its holster and started into the alley slowly, one foot in front of the other. "Connor?" he didn't exactly get a reply, but it definitely sounded like a fight further ahead. Gavin picked up the pace, half running because now he was worried.

Connor could handle his own, had proven over and over that he could take care of himself, but that did nothing to make Gavin worry any less when they were in the field together like this. "Con?" He rounded the next corner and was just in time to see Connor, a bit disheveled, shove their perp into the brick wall of the building beside them, holding one of the guys hands behind his back. Gavin heard the _thud_ of McSketch hitting the wall from where he was a few feet away, so it was no surprise when buddy's knees buckled a bit under him and Connor had to essentially hold him up.

It wasn't just their perp who was suddenly light on his feet. Connor seemed to wobble a little where he stood. "Gavin can you- Can you do this?" even Connor's voice didn't sound right to Gavin's ears and he was beside Connor in a few steps, grabbing on to their perp. He pulled the guy to the ground with very little trouble, one knee on his back to keep him down, both hands keeping the perps' hands crossed back behind him. Con tossed his cuffs to Gavin, who made quick work of them before letting the guy up a little.

With that taken care of, Gavin's attention zero'd in on Connor, who was leaning back against the far wall, holding the side of his head with both eyes closed. That was worrying. Gavin's wolf paced at the back of his head, ready to tear up the asshole who'd done anything to the brunette. It was a hard feeling to suppress. "What's the matter? You good?"

"Not really." Connor shook his head a little before finally opening his eyes and looking at Gavin. The smallest half smile spread across Cons lips but it didn't help make Gavin any less worried. "He just got me with something before I could react. It's just making me a little woozy. I'm fine."

"Fuck that you're _not_ fine!"

Connor swayed a little where he stood, but he didn’t stay standing for much longer. He would have hit the ground, had Gavin not been paying attention. Fortunately for Connor, Gavin had been paying too much attention, and easily caught him, cursing up a storm in the process because fucking god damnit Connor what the fuck??

// // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // //

When he started to come back to himself, the first thing Connor felt was _comfortable_. A familiar kind of comfortable that lulled him slowly back to the world of the living. He didn’t feel any kind of pain, just drowsy, like a cloud had set over his head and it made thinking difficult. It made movement difficult as well, seeing as he could barely move his arm unless he concentrated very hard on doing so. It took a little bit of time before he could finally sit up - his sense of time was probably a little screwed too, so he couldn’t figure out if it had been 10 minutes or 5 hours since he’d started waking up, but whatever the case was, Connor was pleased to find himself in a familiar setting.

 _Home_.

Sumo was laying beside his bed in a heep of brown and white fur, snoring, and the twinkling lights that lined the walls of Connors room were one, leaving a soothing glow throughout the room. It was nice for all of a few minutes before recent events started to come back to him, and honestly he had to wonder why he was at home, in his room, when the logical thing would have been to wake up in a hospital.

“Hank-” He had to clear his throat to get a proper sound to come out of it. “Hank?”

Connor counted: the door opened on 3 and Hank came marching inside, looking extremely upset. That look lasted all of a few seconds before relief replaced the anger and the old Lieutenant dropped down onto the side of Connors bed with a heavy sigh.

“Christ, kid, you scared the shit out of me you know that? What the hell were you thinking?” Hank didn’t even sound mad, only tired.

“I was thinking-”

“-about your stupid case, I know you don’t have to tell me.”

“Then why did you ask?”

Hank sighed. “It was rhetorical, Connor. Anyways, that was really damn reckless and irresponsible! What would have happened if Reed hadn’t been there at the last second?”

Connor’s heart jumped, he’d forgotten about Gavin. The Detective was probably worried as much as Hank was. Brown eyes darted towards the door and he sighed, spotting a familiar shoulder peeking just over the threshold of the open doorway. “I’m assuming Gavin’s the reason I’m here and not at a hospital?”

“He said he panicked.”

“I Panicked.”

Hank glanced towards the doorway, shaking his head. “Yeah, you’d think this was the first time he’d seen someone pass out.”

“I already said I was fucking sorry.”

Again, Hank sighed, shaking his head. “I’m going to give both of you a proper lecture tomorrow.” He stood, mumbling something about being too old for this kind of thing before leaving Connors room.

Once the old man was gone, Gavin finally came through the doorway, hovering somewhere between the door and the dresser beside Connors bed. “How are you feeling? It wasn’t anything bad you got stuck with, I found the syringe and it was still half full. Basic stuff. I knew you didn’t need a doctor, just time to sleep it off.”

Connor laughed a little, throat still a little dry and the sound came out a bit hoarse. “Did you find this out before or after you panicked?”

“Ha fucken ha. Here-” Gavin handed him a glass of water that had been sitting atop the dresser, and he waited patiently while Connor took a sip, taking back the cup when Con handed it back. “How you feelin’?”

“No worse for wear. Stiff and my head feels cloudy, but nothing I won’t get over.” He watched Gavin nod his head at the answer, and then there was silence, awkward silence. Gavin might have looked aloof and uncaring, but Connor could plainly see the worry as if he were reading a book. “Sit down.”

For once, Gavin listened without a snippy remark or any sort of resistance at all. He dropped his butt onto Connors bed beside him, and stared at the floor where Sumo was still sleeping.

What an absolute dummy. “You know I only acted recklessly because I knew you’d come after me, right?”

“Well it was stupid and I’m really pissed about it.”

Connor laughed without actually meaning to. “I know, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again I promise.”

He didn’t have to see it to know that Gavin was rolling his eyes at that, because he knew that Connor would break that promise as soon as he got the chance. “Yeah, yeah. Anyways, Chris called to say that him and Allen are interrogating the asshole now, and he’s talking so everything worked out in the end.”

“That’s good.”

“You’re fucking lucky Connor.”

“How lucky?”

“Really damn lucky, I could have stayed in the fucking car.”

Connor chuckled again, highly amused by all of this. That, and his head still felt rather fuzzy. “You wouldn’t.” His head drooped a little, forehead bumping against Gavin’s shoulder. “I don’t think you could have stayed in the car even if you wanted to.” The annoyed sigh was answer enough for him, and Connor smiled.

“You’re really fucking lucky I like you, Anderson.”

“Mmhm. I am.” He was falling asleep, drowsy all over again.

“Hey-” Gavin shifted a little on the bed until he was facing Connor, grabbing Connor’s face with both hands and lifting his head a little so Connor would look him in the eyes. “I’m serious here, stop doing dumb shit, alright? I don’t think I could take it if anything happened to you.”

Connor just hummed in response. He was too tired to come up with anything to say and thankfully Gavin seemed to realize that. The detective shook his head, probably annoyed before leaning forwards so he could kiss Connors forehead before pushing Connors face back into his pillows..

“Sleep it off, Con.”

“Okay.”


End file.
